1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to needles and, more particularly, to pneumoperitoneum needles for introducing gaseous fluids into a peritoneal cavity for inflating the peritoneal cavity prior to laparoscopic surgery.
2. Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery has been widely accepted as the preferred surgical procedure for treatment of a variety of disorders that were formally treated with conventional surgical techniques.
In laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in the interior of the abdomen (e.g., the peritoneal cavity) through a small incision extending through the peritoneal cavity wall; in endoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in any hollow viscus of the body through narrow endoscopic tubes inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin.
In conjunction with laparoscopic surgery, pneumoperitoneum gases are generally introduced into the peritoneal cavity to expand the peritoneal cavity and raise the peritoneal cavity wall away from the vital organs therein. Thereafter, a trocar (e.g., a sharp pointed instrument) is inserted into a cannula assembly and used to puncture the inner lining of the peritoneal cavity. The trocar is then withdrawn and a laparoscopic surgical instrument is inserted through the cannula assembly to perform the desired surgery.
A conventional system used for introducing the pneumoperitoneum gases into the peritoneal cavity includes a pneumoperitoneum needle connected to a gas source via a flexible conduit. The pneumoperitoneum needle typically employed is a Veress-type needle which includes an elongated hollow outer sheath with a sharpened distal end for penetrating the inner lining of the peritoneal cavity. A spring-loaded blunt stylet is axially movable within the sheath and is distally biased so that the blunt end of the stylet retracts as the needle penetrates the inner lining and then advances to extend beyond the sharp end of the needle once the needle penetrates the inner lining of the peritoneal cavity. The pneumoperitoneum gas administering system also typically includes at least one volume flow regulator to control the rate of gas flow through the needle. Examples of such systems used for introducing pneumoperitoneum gases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,808,168 and 5,104,381, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, a surgeon observes the gas source to determine when the pneumoperitoneum needle has passed through the abdominal wall, into the peritoneal cavity, and the flow of gas commences.
In view of the foregoing, a continuing need exists for improved pneumoperitoneum needles for introducing gaseous fluids into a peritoneal cavity for inflating the peritoneal cavity prior to laparoscopic surgery. In particular, an indication of gas flow and/or passage into the peritoneal cavity is desired.